


Megateebs Drabbles

by XianFrost



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Everything Is Fine - AU, M/M, Sparklings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-12
Updated: 2015-06-05
Packaged: 2018-03-30 04:45:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 2,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3923434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XianFrost/pseuds/XianFrost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabbles about Trailbreaker's and Megatron's relationship aboard the Lost Light.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Kevlar

Trailbreaker really should have expected the grey coloring. The sparkling in the crib was a healthy shade, Ratchet had assured him of that, and was happily bundled up under a blanket to help with their newly completed systems.

The new security director looked around his room. His quarters were a bit too small for a sparkling and his things had been packed away. Megatron had suggested Trailbreaker move into his own quarters. They both agreed that it would be better considering Trailbreaker spent most of his off shift with Megatron anyway.

Soft chirps broke Trailbreaker out of his thoughts and he smiled down at the sparkling waking up from their nap. The red visor brightened and the sparkling raised his arms to be lifted up.

“Had a good nap?” Trailbreaker asked, carefully picking up the tiny bot. He got a loud squeak in return.

Yes, Kevlar had been a surprise but he was a happy one.


	2. Alone Time

Trailbreaker mumbled something against Megatron’s side, visor dim from the need to recharge from their recent activities.

“Hmm?” Megatron looked up from his datapad to give Trailbreaker his full attention. The new Security Director quickly hid his face against the other mech’s side and mumbled again.

“Say again?” Megatron felt Trailbreaker’s flush of embarrassment. He moved away from Megatron side to give the other mech a  _look_.

“You’re,” Trailcutter sighed and covered his visor with a servo, not really wanting to admit what was on his mind. “You’re very good with your hands.”

Megatron smiled, placing the datapad on the nightstand. He could catch up on his reading at anytime but they only had so few moments alone together. “You haven’t seen what I can do with my mouth.”


	3. Venting

“I wasn’t even gone that long and he has a kid?” Rodimus was more than a bit drunk from the slur Ultra Magnus could hear in his voice. The Prime had come to his room straight from Swerve’s and had brought a large cube of high grade with him. Ultra Magnus could already hear the young Captain's complaints in the morning once his hangover kicked in.

“Trailbreaker appears to be happy.” Ultra Magnus said simply, slowly prying the cube out of Rodimus’ hands. He had seen the Trailbreaker and Megatron quietly sneak off after their shift had ended. He was sure they weren't doing anything indecent outside of their quarters because their sparkling, Kevlar, had been happily strapped to Megatron's chest.

“He works too fast.” Rodimus mumbled about the mech he was forced to share captaincy with, but didn’t seemed bothered when Ultra Magnus took his cube from his servo. He pressed his face to Ultra Magnus’ chest and vented a long sigh. “And he’s a jerk.”

Ultra Magnus sighed and gave Rodimus a small pat on the back, hoping the other would doze off soon. Maybe one day the two captains could learn to tolerate each other.


	4. Object Permanence

“Come on now!” Rumble gave the sparkling a small poke on the forehead. Kevlar gave a confused chirp around his pacifier, red visor bright with curiosity. “You’re old enough to transform, so just, transform!”

Ravage huffed from his sprawled position behind the sparkling. “He doesn’t even know what you’re saying, Rumble. Give it a rest.” Kevlar gave a louder chirp and went back to piling up his blocks. Ravage made sure to push the blocks closer so the young bot wouldn’t fall over on his faceplates.

“It’s easy. You just clench up some wires, and-” Rumble transformed into his cassette form and fell in front of the sparkling with a clatter. Kevlar jumped and gasped, pacifier falling to the ground. “Tada! You’ve activated your T-Cog.” The grey sparkling looked around the room quickly, energy field blaring distress at not being able to see the older bot. Ravage felt a sinking feeling of dread and covered his audials.

Kevlar gave a loud sob at the other bot’s ‘disappearance.’


	5. Physical

It had come up during a routine physical. Trailbreaker’s health was the best it had ever been since the start of the Lost Light’s journey but Ratchet still insisted on looking him over. Trailbreaker had looked away when Ratchet found a few traces of gray paint that hadn't come off during his shower but Ratchet was a professional and wouldn't tease the other bot about his choice of berth partners.

It was all very standard procedure. Check his optics, test his audials, examine his joints, open up medical ports to test his antivirus… Nothing unusual. Trailbreaker’s fuel consumption was still a bit higher than most bots, but that could be easily explained by his forecefield generator.

“You’re spark is producing a high amount of energy right now.” Ratchet wrote something down on his datapad, frowning. Trailbreaker gave his chest a brief look before turning back to doctor.

“Is that bad?” Trailbreaker felt a sense of unease creeping through his fuel lines. Nothing had felt wrong besides getting used to the whole 'never going to get overcharged again' feeling but he had seen bots unknowingly walk around with broken struts during the war.

Ratchet read over the scans again and his frown deepened. “Have you shared sparks with anyone recently?”


	6. The Bar

Trailbreaker had brought his kid to the bar after his shift. Rodimus glanced over his shoulder at the new security director (he’s going to have to get used to that), curious about the little addition to the crew. He hadn't... exactly congratulated the new parent after Kevlar was born and it was weird to just say so out of the blue now.

Rodimus slid into the seat across from Trailbreaker but the other bot didn’t seem to notice him. Trailbreaker had the largest of smiles on his faceplates while just watching the sparkling slumber away in his carrier. Where did they even get that, Rodimus wondered.

"Hi.” Rodimus waved his hand to get Trailbreaker’s attention. The security bot’s smile got a bit smaller but he gave the other a quick nod. “So…” Rodimus glanced down into his drink. “How old is he?”

“Just a few months. His name’s Kevlar.” Trailbreaker reached into the sparkling carrier and brought Kevlar close to his chest. The sparkling’s visor was dim and his tiny hands grabbed at Trailbreaker’s fingers. He gently adjusted the sparkling’s pacifier so it wouldn't fall to the table.

“He’s adorable.” Rodimus smiled but didn’t dare lean across the table to get a closer look. He heard stories about protective parent’s and didn’t want to see if there were any truth to them. “Who’s his other parent?” Rodimus knew it was a stupid question to ask, but he just had to hear it straight from Trailbreaker himself.

Trailbreaker’s visor brightened with surprise. “You don't know?”


	7. Monitor Duty

Trailbreaker ignored the small rumble in his fuel tank. He had just fueled (on the mineral-rich bled  ~~slag~~  Ratchet had forced into his servos) and his fuel level was at a nice 80%. Even when he had been drinking heavily his fuel levels had never been this high. Then again he had been drinking most of his rations from Swerve's stock and highgrade was designed to burn faster to make bots buy more rounds.

He could wait a bit more longer until he went off shift. And then he could ask Swerve for one of the weaker fuels that Ratchet had said was safe. Or maybe he could ask Rung if he had any spare rust sticks.

“How are you feeling?” Megatron clasped his hand on Trailbreaker’s shoulder, causing the other to jump.

“Better than this morning.” Trailbreaker mumbled, a bit embarrassed from the memory. He certainly didn’t want to go through  _that_  again. Purging was not an experience he ever wanted to go through again.

Megatron tapped him on the arm with a small box.

“Don’t worry,” He tapped the box again before setting it next to Trailbreaker on the desk. “Here. I have to go back to the bridge but I’ll see you off-shift.”

Trailbreaker felt his spark pulse quicker when Megatron gave him a small kiss on the helm before he left. He glanced down at the box and removed the lid. Multicolored treats glowed softly in their wrappers and Trailbreaker smiled.


	8. New Bedroom

“You’re sure he’s old enough to sleep alone?” Trailbreaker asked, watching Megatron place Kevlar down in the crib. They had cleaned up the small, unused room attached to Megatron’s quarters with the help of Tailgate and Rung (even if the minibot glared at Megatron the entire time) and the area was fit enough to use as a sparkling’s berth room.

Kevlar yawned, visor dimmed when his blanket was tugged over his frame. “He’ll be fine.” Megatron said, reaching up to turn on the mobile above Kevlar’s crib. The small replica of crystal birds started twirling on their strings. “We can keep the door open, if you want.”

Trailbreaker nodded, watching Kevlar drift off. He smiled, turned off the light, and followed Megatron out of the room.

Neither of them noticed the Cassette watching from the air vent.


	9. Hold

“Are you sure I won’t hurt him?” Megatron asked, watching the sleeping sparkling in Trailbreaker’s hold. Kevlar was just hours old, his plating was still soft, and he looked so tiny in his carrier's arms.

“I’m positive. Just hold your arms like this,” Megatron did as he was told but his posture was stiff. It had been years since he had even been near a sparkling, let alone held one. That had been before the war, when Rumble and Frenzy had been born.

Trailbreaker gently placed Kevlar into Megatron’s hold, keeping his hands on the other’s arms to make sure they stayed steady and supported the sparkling's neck. “See? You’re doing just fine!”

Kevlar just gave a tiny snore when Megatron smiled down at him.


	10. Stuck

“Would you arrest me if I launched Rodimus out of the airlock?” Megatron sighed, staring up at the lone light in the closet. He tried to open the closed door again but was just given an angry buzz when his request was denied.

“If it makes you feel any better, I would be very, very sorry when I did.” Trailbreaker mumbled. A shelf full of cleaning supplies was digging into his hip but he couldn’t really move in the confined space without brushing up against the taller mech. “When I said I wished we had free-time, I didn’t mean like this.”

Megatron tried not to laugh. He could possible have another empty bucket land on his helm like when they were first shoved into the supply closet. He was sure it was Rodimus to blame. No one else had the same catchy paint job he had.

“Could I…” Trailbreaker pressed his faceplates to Megatron’s chest and mumbled out the rest of his request. Megatron smiled and twined their fingers together, silently urging him to repeat his request.

“Can I kiss you?” Trailbreaker could feel his faceplates heat up. It still felt strange being in a relationship that lasted this long, with  _Megatron_  of all mechs.

Megatron’s smile grew wider and he leaned down. Trailbreaker tried not to laugh when a bottle of solvent fell down from a jostled shelf and hit Megatron on the helm.


	11. Switch

It felt weird not being in his own body.

Trailbreaker stared down at the palms of his hands. Well, not really  _his_. Megatron’s servos were heavy and the paint was chipped from improper maintenance, but they were strong. He had accidentally crushed a datapad, not knowing what would be the proper amount of force to pick up the sturdy device.

He was fairing better than the others who had gotten switched during the blast.

Trailbreaker knew he would never get used to Rodimus speaking like Ultra Magnus or Minimus Ambus happily cracking jokes while at Swerve’s. He remembered how Rodimus had been upset he didn’t know how to properly control the Magnus armor when they recovered from the lab accident.

“How long does this normally last?” Hearing his own vocalizer made Trailbreaker jump and he turned to smile at the bot laying on the berth. Megatron had been stuck in the forcefield ever since he had examined the energy pads on the palm of his hands.

“It really depends. It took them hours to reset when I was first onlined. Do you want to watch a movie while we wait?”

Trailbreaker was glad it was Megatron who had his body. He really did not want to think what would happen if Rodimus had ended up in control of his generator. With the Lost Light's luck, he would have accidentally cut a hole through the hull.


	12. Date

“Today wasn’t so bad.” Trailbreaker said, happily lacing his fingers together with Megatron’s broader ones. They were enjoying their last hours of shore leave, walking around the lake their shuttle had landed close to. It was freshwater and wouldn't interfere too badly if it splashed onto their plating.

They would be cleaning sand out of their joints but it was worth it to get away from the crew for a bit. They had strayed away from the small party that had been set up but they could still hear the music that drifted over the area.

“It was good.” Megatron agreed, smiling down at Trailbreaker. They were getting closer to the music. “You know, we don’t need to go  _right_  back.”

Trailbreaker gave him a confused look and they stopped walking. The music was just loud enough that Megatron could make out the melody, but far away from the rest of the crew that had been on the shuttle.

“May I have this dance?”


	13. Thief

“He stole my visor.” Trailbreaker sighed, even though he could easily get his optic-wear back from the excited sparkling in his arms. Kevlar made several happily squeaks as he tried to fit Trailbreaker’s too-big visor over his own.

“It’s a good look on him.” Megatron chuckled and gave the sparkling a gentle pat on the helm. He was given a stream of nonsense babble and Kevlar held the visor out for Megatron.

“They’re prescription you know.” Trailbreaker squinted at Megatron when the older bot tried to put them. The visor was quickly handed back while Megatron reset his optics.

Kevlar immediately reached up to try and take the visor back.


	14. Advisor

“You’re not building a racing track in the common room!” Ultra Magnus didn’t know how Rodimus got the idea in his helm but he was not allowing it to happen. The enforcer cast Megatron a confused glance. “Why did you agree to it?” He thought Megatron to be one of the few bots that wouldn't entertain Rodimus' impulsive ideas.

Megatron didn’t even move from his exhausted slump in his chair, holding his sparkling close to his chestplates. “I didn’t. His  _adviser_  apparently said it was a good idea.” Megatron motioned to the sparkling currently trying to get a servo on his helmet.

Kevlar gave Ultra Magnus a happy  _‘mwah’_  sound and went back to trying to climb up Megatron’s chasis. Ultra Magnus could feel a processor ache coming on when he turned to look at the Prime.


	15. Panels

“I still can’t believe you were built with solar panels.” Trailbreaker chuckled, running his fingers over the glass. Megatron tried to keep his frown in place but with Trailbreaker’s hand petting over his sensitive helm components, he couldn’t stop the smile from forming. The older bot leaned heavily against Trailbreaker’s chest and let him explore each solar panel patiently.

“Their decision has always confused me.” Megatron pressing against Trailbreaker’s hand, engines purring. “I hope they never get passed down to any sparklings I might have.” He sighed.

“Why not? They’d look cute on a sparkling.” Trailbreaker planted a kiss against the glass of one panel and Megatron shivered.

“They look ridiculous on a full-grown mech.” Megatron grumbled and hid his face against Trailbreaker’s plating. The touches to his helm stopped long enough for the solar panels to press down against his helm again and Trailbreaker wrapped his arms around Megatron’s neck.

They sat on the berth listening to the dull thrum of the ship’s ventilation and Megatron’s engines. Megatron was half-tempted to drift off to sleep when Trailbreaker broke the silence.

“Would you really want to have sparklings?”

Megatron opened an optic to glance at the other and gave a small smile. “I would not mind having one.”


End file.
